Transformers A history
by transfan327
Summary: a whole new story. for a new day


**TRAN****SFORMERS**

"_Before time began, there was, __**the cube. **__We know not were it comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds, and fill them with life."_

Such were the words of Optimus Prime. Well, before the war, and…oh wait. You don't know do you? Well, my eager young friend, allow me to tell you.

It all began when Autobot high command was trying to create a soldier with the power to end the war.

But, there was a conflict. The protoform contracted a rare virus long believed to be extinct. They tried to destroy it, but failed miserably. The result separated the protoform into multiple pieces. They proceeded to toss the remains into the cargo hold of their ship, **the ark**.

Years later, an Autobot scientist, WheelJack, was trying to create a synthetic energon when, all of a sudden, the chemicals exploded (for the second time that day) sending energon every where, while at the same time, ripping a hole in the floor, all the way down to the cargo hold. Shards of energon landed on two pieces of a discarded protoform, regenerating new metal, creating two whole protoforms.

Slowly rising, they spoke their names

"Hello. My name is Optimus." Said the first one.

"And my name is Alphonse."

If only you could see the look on WheelJack's face, it was if he was a young fleshling on Christmas day. Anyway, back to the story.

"Hey Magnus! Look what I made." WheelJack was in the high command conference room, interrupting a session about battle plans.

"WheelJack how many times must I tell you…" the commander was cut off at the sight of two, nearly identical scouts.

"WheelJack, what the…"

"I made them. By accident."

Magnus just about sh*t himself.

Days later, the scouts (optimus and alphonse) were being trained by the top military personnel, _**THE WRECKERS**_.

"Hey, Optimus. Lets ditch this place and play." Alphonse was trying to get Optimus to stop working and play with him. _We ARE just scouts after all, _Optimus thought_, _"All right, lets go."

But, as soon as they left the training room, they heard a huge explosion coming from the prison cell. _**BOOM! **_They heard another one, this time coming from the sky deck.

"Optimus lets get out of here!"

"Alright!" they started running as fast as they could, trying to find a place to hide from all the explosions. When a large Decepticon, named Starscream, burst into the hallway, destroying everything between the walls. He then threw a bomb, aimed directly towards Optimus, when, Alphonse, through an act of sheer bravery, and love and respect for his brother, jumped in between the bomb and Optimus. _**BOOM! **_The explosion obliterated all of Alphonse's armor, everything on his left side, and blew a large hole in his chest.

_**CRRAAAAAAAAASH**_

"Hello? Optimus! Wake up!"

"Ugh." Optimus was regaining consciousness. Medical officer Red Alert was standing over him. "Where… where are we? Why is every thing so dark?"

Red Alert told him "We were attacked. All the power was knocked out. Including the thrusters. Ultra Magnus tried to steer the ship to an unpopulated area. But, we crashed into a mountain."

"Is he okay?" Optimus asked.

"…No." Red Alert bowed her head "He died on impact."

"Oh. Wait, **where's Alphonse?"** he looked saddened, yet at the same time, enraged.

"He's…in the intensive care unit."

Optimus sprang up, running for the I.C.U

"Wait we have to treat your injuries!"

"There's no time for that!

Optimus burst through the doors of the I.C.U, " **WHERE'S ALPHONSE!" **

The attending nurse responded in a calm smooth voice "You can't see him right now." Optimus tried to dart behind her, but the nurse grabbed his arm, and said "He can't be seen right now."

Optimus jerked his arm back. "I don't care! He's my brother!" he then proceeded to run, full out, towards the one bed with the curtains drawn, in the back corner of the room. He ripped back the curtains, only to find, the charred, bloody remains of his brother.

"The boy needs an energon transfer." Said Sentinel Prime, the new Autobot leader.

"Yeah but the problem with that is," Jetstorm, weapons specialist, " it's not real energon. It's synthetic. And only WheelJack knows the formula."

"But wasn't he injured in the attack?"

"Yeah, your right." They were discussing how to save Alphonse's life.

"Well, we've got to try SOME thing. Right now, we need all the bots we can get."

"What about me?" Optimus came into the room. "We're made from the stuff right? Then just transfer some of mine."

" He's right, but the process would drain him completely."

"In other words, he'll die."

"Precisely." Sentinel and Red Alert were talking about what optimus said.

"But, we can't do anything unless we get the power back up."

The next day, Optimus was training in the war room.

"Scout's pretty good." Sentinel said to himself, watching him.

**CRASSSSSHHHHHH**

**Optimus **took a hit in the leg.

Sentinel started to rush in to help him, but noticed that Optimus' eyes suddenly went from being an icy blue, to an eerie green, when suddenly Optimus got up, and then….. _**KABOOOSH**_

Optimus sent a burst of raw energy towards his training dummy, obliterating everything in sight in an eerie green light, combined with a MASSIVE explosion, in the time span of only twenty seconds.

0_0…..Sentinel was scared sh**less.

Everyone came to see what the cause was, only to see Optimus collapse, breathing heavily, eyes slowly turning back to their normal color.

Optimus awoke in the hospital a week later.

"Ugh, wha…. what happened?"

Red Alert didn't want to tell him the truth of what exactly happened, for to her, it seemed unnecessary.

"You blacked out."

"Really? For how long?"

"About a week."

"WHAT! A WEEK?"

"Don't get up. You used a lot of energy."

"Wait, doing what?"

"Uh…nothing."

Optimus glared. "I know I'm just a scout, but I'm smart enough to tell when someone's lying to my face."

She told him.

"So I was able to do THAT."

There was the sound of someone's spark monitor going berserk.

"RATCHET!"

WheelJack was going offline.

Few hours later, the noise was dying down. So, Optimus, being the child he is, peeked around the sheets, to see what was going on.

He soon wished he hadn't. "Wh…WheelJack."

He was worse than Alphonse. All he was was half a head, two-thirds of a torso, and an arm and a half. The rest of him was just spare parts scattered around his bed, covered in energon.

"He's about to go offline." The intern, Ratchet was standing behind him. "I'd say he has about 2 solar cycles."

"You mean he's going to die? But isn't he the only one who knows the formula for synthetic energon?"

"Well, yes. Mostly. He was in the process of teaching it to me, when we were attacked."

"Oh. So how much of it do you know?"

"About three-fourths. I'm still missing the basic foundation though."

"Is there anyway to get the missing parts?"

"Not innless your willing to do a mind swap with a dead guy."

"No thanks. I'll pass." He looked over to the opposite side of the room. "Although, I wouldn't mind having the information."

Days later, Optimus was training with Sentinel, who at this point, had been promoted to leader of the Autobots.

"Your fast." Sentinel wasn't holding back.

"Oh you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Neither was Optimus.

Optimus sent an uppercut straight at sentinel's jaw. Sentinel was taken aback, and he wondered, ' _how can this little scout hit that hard?'_

That thought was interrupted by a heavy kick to the head.

"Gotta watch your back sir"

"Yeah I know!" Sentinel sent a punch right at Optimus' face, but he dodged and sent his foot right into the side of Sentinel's head. Again.

'_Alright that's quite enough' _Sentinel tried to out maneuver Optimus, but Optimus grabbed Sentinel (who is thrice his size mind you) by his chest and managed to throw him clear across the room.

Sentinel not only bounced off the wall like a rubber ball, but left a large hole in it as well.

At the same time, the WRECKERS who (or who was left of them) were taking Ultra Magnus' body to be destroyed, hoping to get a laugh or two in, came to watch just in time to see Optimus grab Sentinel and toss him clear across the room.

They were in awe.

The Wreckers came into the room, and to their amazement, prime looked like he was actually hurt.

"Bulkhead! Go check on Prime." Ironhide, the commander of the Wreckers, was the baddest bot you'd ever seen. Even after he was wounded from the recent decepticon attack, he was still up and kickin'. He was big, but missing the left half of his torso. He had a large scar over his left eye, and an attitude to boot. When it came down to it, if anybody hurt his friends, or much less, the scouts, (Optimus, Alphonse,) he went all out, to make damn sure they weren't getting back up. Needless to say, he was a baddass. He was also the second in line for the matrix. Him and sentinel were in the academy together, and they were best friends even when sentinel went straight for the elite guard. While Ironhide had to earn his way up.

"Yes sir" Bulkhead, being the heaviest of the group, he was also the clumsy one. He was huge, menacing, well, until you realize he has the emotional level of a scout. All he was was soft. Until someone hurt one of his friends. Then he would go all out, all rage, no judgment, just kill it. He was armed with a wrecking ball, and was pretty much a 1 bot demolition team. He would bash, bang, do anything he could to stay alive in a fight.

He went to check on Sentinel, almost tripping on the way.

The rest of the Wreckers, Arcee, Hot Rod, and Springer, all went over to talk to the little scout who just tossed the Autobot leader clear across the training room.

"How did you do that?" Hot Rod asked. He was the exact opposite of Ironhide. He was eager, and the first to run into a battle, usually resulting in him losing a limb. He was armed with a saw, and a cannon. It shot rounds big enough to take down Bulkhead, if he aimed right. Which he did, most of the time. He was the team's firearms expert, and because of that, he usually could handle him self in a fight. Ironhide saw real potential in him the day they met, and appointed him second in charge of the Wreckers.

"Yeah that was amazing!" Arcee was the woman of the team. And Hot Rod had a HUGE crush on her, and she was aware of it. And she flirts with him just to drive him crazy. And it always works. Yeah, you could say she's a skank, but, deep down, she really likes Hot Rod, and you could even go as far as to say she has a crush on him to. She's also very pink.

" I...I don't really know." Optimus looked down. He noticed the floor was cracking, because of the combined weight of him AND Sentinel.

"Oh shi..." the floor crumbled, resulting in every one, the wreckers, optimus, sentinel, tumbling down, towards an active volcano.

Sentinel woke up just in time to deploy his flight pack, and grab Hot rod, and Arcee.

"Optimus! Go save Springer! I'll go after Ironhide!"

Considering, Optimus was the only other one who could fly; he had no choice but to accept.

"OK!" He caught Springer.

Sentinel dashed after Ironhide, who was headed right for a volcano, which was beginning to erupt. He held out his hand, grabbed Ironhide's hand, and tried to pull him away from a fiery demise.

But, the hydraulics in Ironhide's wrist were completely rusted over, and couldn't hold that much weight.

SNAP

Ironhide's hydraulics broke, and because now nothing was keeping him in the air, he sank down towards his impending doom.

Sentinel looked back out of suspicion for why Ironhide just dropped most of his weight. All he saw, was his best friend, fall into the molten lava, and die, right as the ark exploded from above, while thousands of tiny shrapnel fell onto the flying Autobots, making them loose control of what they were doing.

The Autobots dashed to the ship,


End file.
